An oil pan can collect oil used to lubricate an internal combustion engine. During operation of the internal combustion engine, oil may circulate within the internal combustion engine to lubricate moving components of the internal combustion engine, dissipate thermal energy, and protect against wear of the internal combustion engine. After lubricating the moving parts of the engine, the oil is collected by the oil pan.